bajnazemfandomcom_sk-20200213-history
Aeron
'Spoiler - čítanie pre hrajúcich na vlastne nebezpečenstvo ' Moje narodenie uprostred slnečných dní pred 28 letnými slnovratmi. Ničím dôležitý deň, len ďalší syn do rodiny roľníka. Práca, práca, všade práca. Starať sa o polia, starať sa o obilie. Každý rok to isté, zasiať, zožať. Každý deň to isté. Práca a obilná kaša. Tak to teda nie. Na matku sa veľmi nepamätám. Zomrela na čiernu krv počas zimy dva roky po mojom narodení. Na otca ale spomienky mám. Aspoň prvé roky. Všetko to bola len príkazy a práca. Práca na našich poliach v západnej marke, ktoré boli tak blízko Bazyleonu, že sa ich každé ráno dotkli tiene mestských hradieb. Aj to boli dôvody prečo som radšej trávil viac času v meste ako na poli. Mesto je ale dobrý učiteľ. Dieťa sa rýchlo naučí ako si výlety do mesta spríjemniť. Malé detské ruky a rýchle nohy... a vrecká obchodníkov a šľachticov plné pokladov. Zozačiatku to bolo jednoduché, jednému zobrať, druhému predať a zvyšok dňa si užívať. Ale to nebola zábava na dlho. Nočné výlety boli to čo mám rád. Cvaknutie západky dverí, tichý krok v dome, a rýchli útek nočnou ulicou. Alebo skôr nad ulicou na strechách domov. Tiché plachtenie nočnou oblohou, nerušený pouličným zmätkom. Nebol som ale najlepší zlodej, aspoň zatiaľ to nebolo nič poriadne. Najlepších nikto nikdy neuvidí a nechytí. Mňa už chytili, a nie raz. A ako to, že som stále nažive a na slobode. Dobrý podvodník vždy spozná iného podvodníka. A to, že veliteľ stráží je úplatný starý páprda bolo pre mňa jasné na prvý pohľad. Tri zlaté prstene z môjho vrecka do toho jeho. Ja z vnútornej strany mreží na tú vonkajšiu. A zistenie, že je to nielen úplatný starý páprda ale aj úplne blbý úplatný starý páprda bolo snáď ešte lepšie ako sloboda. Doteraz nezistil, že to boli len obyčajné železné kolieska potiahnuté trochou zlata. Dokázal som ich po nociach vyrobiť zo skutočného zlatého prsteňa aj sedem-osem. A zlaté prstene sa predsa počas sviatkov váľajú po uliciach. Na rukách opitých šľachticov. Všetko sa zmenilo počas jedného nočného výletu. Tiché špliechanie vody na lesklých škridliach, prerušované bubnovaním dažďa. Škrýpnutie strešného okna. Svetlo v dome ma prekvapilo. Hoci bola úplná tma, odvšadiaľ sa odrážalo svetlo. Maličké železné šípky mieriace na mňa. Pozrel som sa bližšie a uvidel len sklíčka a kryštáliky, porozhadzované všade naokolo. Čo to je, nejaký tajný zlatník alebo čo. Kde má zlato? Nikde nič. Knihy, knihy a tá hromada sklíčok. Nevadí. Staré rozkysnuté ženy obchodníkov majú rady lacné tretky. Naberám si ich zopár a hádžem do kapsy. Zvláštne, ako ich držím v ruke vyzerajú zrazu jasnejšie. Už iba zopár tichých krokov k oknu a rýchli let ponad ulice mesta. Svit ulice spoza okna je stále bližšie. A zrazu tma... Na tvári ma tlačia chladné tyče železnej klietky. Smrdí ako zvieracie šťanky a ja tiež. Spoza závoja smradu a tmy sa prederie zlovestná postava. Na prvý pohľad zlovestná, na ten druhý som sa skoro rozosmial. Roztrasený starček, zvierajúci knihu veľkú ako stôl, na mňa zakoktal: „Tak, tak....čo čo som to chcel...tak ty si chcel kradnúť...tak tak ja ráno zavolám stráže. Tak ty tu čakaj.“ Čakať, no určite. Hneď po jeho odchode začína útek. Posúvam pánty na dvierkach, ale pohnem s ňou asi ako sa hýbe šľachtic po desiatich džbánoch vína. Šperhákujem zámok ale stále sa neozýva túžobné cvak. Ako je to možné? Taký zámok by som otvoril aj s jednou rukou. Ako sa oddiaľ dostať. Po polhodine, hodine a možno po celom dni, kto to má v tej tme vedieť, to vzdávam. Sedím a pozerám sa na zatvorené dvere. Aj tak nemám čo robiť, tak sa aspoň pozriem na dnešnú korisť. Otváram kapsu a vyťahujem jedno z podivných sklíčok. Zvláštne zdá sa mi stále ťažšie a ťažšie. Ako veľká skala. A stále horúcejšia skala. Odhodím ju, ale v lete vzbĺkne a vybuchne. V dvierkach klietky ostane vypálený kruh a vo vzduchu niekoľko mojich horiacich vlasov. Vykopnem dvierka a bežím von. A opäť tma... Otvorím oči a oproti sedí roztrasený starček. „Tak, tak ti máš talent? Tak na mágiu, však? Nechcel by si sa priučiť?“ Učenie som nemal rád, ale majster Thoth ma učil aj tak. Za tie roky som sa zopár magických trikov naučil. Hlavne praktické veci, veď čo môže byť pre zlodeja užitočnejšie ako sa doslovne skryť v tieňoch. A spoločne s magickými schopnosťami som získaval aj tie záškodnícke. Krádeže bola veľká zábava, ale keď chcel človek niekoľko zlaťákov navyše, zistil, že objednaná vražda je výnosný obchod. Vojny medzi bohatými obchodníkmi neboli časté, často sa skončili nepríjemnou nočnou nehodou jedného z konkurentov. Tu prerezaný krk, tam prebodnutá hruď. V tých správnych kruhoch ma volali jednoducho - Morty. A teraz odchádzam. Balím si veci a končím s týmto mestom. Už som tu ukradol a znovupredal skoro všetko. Už tu poznám skoro každé zákutie. Už to nie je taká zábava ako predtým. A majster je preč. Po mojom návrate som našiel iba zhorené kreslo a niekoľko rozbitých fľaštičiek na stole. Ten starý baran zase skúšal tie svoje experimentátorské hókusypókusy a vyparil sa. Doslovne. Keby to aspoň poriadne vybuchlo nech sa je načo pozerať, ale on nie, on sa vyparí takto nudne. Ešte niekoľko posledných zásob do batoha, dvojitá dýka za opasok a nočná cesta ma čaká. Stručná charakteristika: Človek vysoký 180cm, 70kg, atletická postava, tmavé skoro čierne vlasy, rovnako zastrihnuté fúzy a briadka, ostré črty tváre. Prudká povaha, občas trochu nerozvážny, ale vždy drzý. Skôr všímavý a zručný ako inteligentný. Veľmi dobre ovláda tichú prácu z mnohými druhmi dýk, alebo ich hádzanie. Pomalí tichí krok a útok spoza chrbta, alebo vybratie všetkých káps. Základy mágie, prevažne rôzne kúzla ukrývania a odomykania. Neustále pitky vo všetkých okolných krčmách. Otec roľník, matka mŕtva. Väčšina detstva ako zlodej v uliciach Bazyleonu. Neskôr aj nájomný vrah. Občasné učenie u majstra mága Thotha až do jeho tajomného zmiznutia. Smrť Aeron sa počas cesty na prvú misiu vzducholoďou X-3000 Turbo veľmi opil, a následne prevrhol cez zábradlie a vypadol. Alesta Dana Mara a Lysethea sa ho snažili zachrániť, no spadli spolu s ním. Česť jeho pamiatke.